


Your Wilting Rose

by lodgewrites_ (kswriter)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, High School, Jock - Freeform, Mentions of homophobia, Nick is actuallly a nice guy, Opposites Attract, Reggie not so much, Senior year, Smut when mentioned, Swearing, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Varchie!Centric, nerd, seniors, slowburn, song quotes, what's a story without a bit of angst?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28992663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kswriter/pseuds/lodgewrites_
Summary: Introvert, Veronica Lodge is approached by well-known player, Archie Andrews. What could go wrong?or,Veronica Lodge was used to being a nobody. It was what she had known for all her life in Riverdale, her past in New York remains a secret and she intends for it to stay that way.Wake up, go to school, go to bed, it was her routine. Her definition of a life. That is until Archie Andrews had to ruin her normal.Archie Andrews was at the peak of his life. Girls, partying, girls. He thought that the bet would be easy, that it wouldn't tarnish his reputation. He was wrong.Love is always tricky, but what about this particular rose?
Relationships: Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Minor Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 30





	1. Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this book is on Wattpad, and no this is not an impostor. I am the original writer of Your Wilting Rose on Wattpad and decided to add it here because I know that not everyone loves Wattpad. That being said, gifs and music I attached to Wattpad would exclusively be there and I'll just be putting the music quotes here to save me the hassle of downloading. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ACT 1 
> 
> "What's in a name? that which we call a rose  
> By any other name would smell as sweet."
> 
> — Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare  
> —————————————————

_"Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet."_

_\- Perfect, Ed Sheeran_

— — — — — — — —

**THEY** say flowers are the most beautiful gifts you can give to a significant other. That seeing the smile on their face when they were met with the soft floral scent was supposed to be an adoring sight to see your partner light up at the extravagant yet simple gesture. That the floral scent would make anyone want to fall in love just by presenting the bouquet. Veronica thought it was a feint.

Flowers wilt over time and while it may be pleasant for a few hours, it won't last forever. Nothing ever lasts forever, flowers were no exception. One flower she didn't have an aversion to was roses.

There was something elegant and freeing about the shrub, and though it wilted away into nothing, there was something innocent and beautiful about a rose turning darker as the days went on. It was a weird fascination, one she wouldn't bother explaining, but it made her calm despite having nothing to worry about.

It was seven in the morning, it was late for her standards. Usually it'd be six or six thirty, never seven. Being an early bird gave her some sort of pride in mornings that were unsatisfactory due to the normalcy of it all—nothing made sense in the morning if you caught her drift. Clearly she couldn't think that well when a routine was already broken at the beginning of the school year. But the day goes on, like it usually does.

Veronica rolled out of bed, careful to not bang her head on the bedside dresser. Yes, she literally rolled out of bed like an idiot who didn't know how to wake up. She ran a hand through her hair as she took in the time on her phone she managed to grab before landing bottom first on the carpet floor.

_7:05._

It meant that she had at least fifteen minutes to get ready before school started at _7:30_. The one day she woke up late was the day it mattered. Veronica was a senior and impressions meant everything, especially the first ones if she wanted to get into Harvard.

Harvard University was her dream school. Veronica has always wanted to go Harvard and become a lawyer and all that bullshit. There was something that drew her to the job despite it coming from absolutely nowhere. Her mom was a famous fashion designer in New York along with her father being the CEO of some company he built from the ground. Being a lawyer did not fit in any of those categories nor was it in between.

Veronica quickly scrambled off the ground and rushed to the bathroom. She didn't have enough time to take a shower (she didn't want to go to school with slick wet hair alright?) so she'd have to settle for the basic routine. The brushing of teeth, face washing, etc. The typical routine one would do, Veronica was just about done brushing through her unruly hair when she stepped back into her bedroom.

_7:15._

Ten minutes? Just to go through her morning routine? _Jesus Christ_. Thankfully Veronica laid out her clothes the night before otherwise this whole morning would've been a disaster.

She slipped on the tartan pleated skirt that was high waisted with ease, a white dress shirt, and tied the satin _lavallière_ (French style tie/bow) around her throat. Veronica ran her fingers over the crisp shirt, satisfied with the getup. She eased into the stockings a few seconds later and did it as fast as she could so she didn't rip the black sheer tights.

The next thing Veronica knew she had her phone, pink round spectacles, and bag over her shoulder, the heels she slipped on a blur as she rushed out the empty house with only an apple to snack on.   
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  


**ARCHIE ANDREWS** didn't know whose bed he woke up in, but he knew it wasn't his.

He pushed the covers away from his body and only glimpsed the backside of some girl he had slept with the night before, then he was pushing himself up from the shaky bed, striding for his discarded clothes. This was a typical morning for him and to say that he was surprised was terribly wrong. Almost every girl wanted a piece of him, and he was more than happy to oblige their desires. But that was the only desire he'd be fulfilling.

Archie Andrews didn't do relationships.

It didn't matter how pretty or sexy the girl was, he wouldn't fall into that trap. Relationships were messy, and getting into one meant you had some emotional attachment to that person. Archie and emotions don't mix well in any universe, that he was certain of.

He didn't bother rushing out of the girl's house, the best scenario was that she probably lived alone if he was able to get into her room without a thorough screaming match from her parents. So he walked out without a sound and was able to walk to his house without another disturbance.

Mornings were quiet and weren't full of cars honking at one another. This peace was only achieved if it was five in the morning, which meant he had gotten up on time. Just because he got around didn't mean he undermined his education.

Archie wanted to get somewhere in life while also having some fun in the side. It's how life was supposed to be enjoyed.

If you were constantly on one road there'd be some blockage along the way and you could never move off that road if you were dead set on it. His road was wherever it took him, extracurricular activities, parties, and games. They were things to be enjoyed while you still have the time to cherish those memories, right before you're thrust into the capitalist society without a second glance. Whatever road you choose, you'll always end up in the same place, why not have some fun while you still have the time?

By the time Archie got to his house, he was in no mood to attend the first day of school, but there were responsibilities to uphold and people to ruin.

"Don't take this the wrong way," his cousin's voice said from her spot on the couch. "But didn't you know that there's school today?"

Archie was in no mood to deal with the other red-head, especially when he wasn't even sure he was fully awake despite walking here. He tilted his head back and breathed, "Fuck off Cheryl."

"Honestly, I don't know how you maintain your spot on the football team with your idiocy."

"And I don't understand how you maintain your cheerleading captaincy with that bitchy attitude." He shot back with a grin, finally looking at his cousin with fondness she could only produce from him.

This playfulness was a staple in their routine over the years. Cheryl had moved in with the Andrews after her parents disowned her at sixteen because of her sexuality. They'd said it was " _against their family values_ ," it was complete and utter bullshit on their part. Archie thought that they were just looking for an excuse to throw her out.

Cheryl was crude, but in a good way. The Blossoms were old money, they believed that reputation was everything and thought that their red-headed daughter would tarnish that said reputation. When really kicking her out only drew more attention as to why they did so.

So Archie let her move in with him and Fred, his dad was rarely home anyway and Archie didn't mind having his cousin living with him.

" _Touché_ Andrews."

_What time was it?_ He suddenly thought and instantly turned out his pockets and didn't find his phone anywhere. So it was one of _those_ nights. "What time is it?"

Cheryl raised her perfectly plucked brow. "It was one of _those_ nights?"

"Yes it was one of _those_ nights," he admitted exasperated. "Now quit judging and tell me the time."

"It's six thirty."

Archie's brows rose. "Oh."

"Yes oh. Now go get your ass in the shower, you smell like sex and cheap perfume."

"Yes mom," he saluted mockingly. But he went up the stairs anyway, a beeline for the bathroom already in his sights.

Archie could smell himself just from one small whiff, and the stroll he'd been forced to take did not mix all that well with the scent clinging to his worn clothes.

"Make sure you scrub!"  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  


**RIVERDALE HIGH** on a normal day was bonkers, and on the first day of school it'd be the most chaotic event in history. The small town was like that, the smaller the town the bigger the mess. Especially when it came to the dances, and prom.

Homecoming was all anyone could talk about, and it's _all_ they talked about. And frankly, Veronica was sick of it. What difference did a dance make besides being there to have "fun." Whatever fun was.

She'd been in the student lounge running over her work she'd done during her free time, pen already making notes in the pages she had jotted down, when Betty Cooper sat opposite of her.

"It's the first day and you already have work?"

Veronica hummed in answer but didn't look up. "Honors classes tend to do that."

"No need to rub it in. Are you stopping by the Blue and Gold? I need your opinion on this article." 

"Already have work she says."

The blonde laughed. "You got me there. Are you still coming?"

Veronica finished her last scrawl and closed the notebook, finally looking up at her bubbly friend. "What's it about?"

"Homecoming...?"

"You're joking." _Why was everyone hung up on homecoming? Was it really that important?_ "In that case I might not be the best to come to for that."

"Why not? Aren't you on the student committee?"

"Just because I'm on it doesn't mean—"

"For me Vee?" She pouted innocently, eyes fluttering.

"You are lucky that you're cute."

The over joyous blonde clapped her hands together and let out an inhuman squeal which resulted in Veronica covering her friend's mouth to keep her quiet. "I don't want attention Bee, so please keep it down."

Betty started to say something but it all came out muffled, so Veronica dropped her hand begrudgingly. "There's no one here to—"

Betty's eyes were transfixed on something behind Veronica and she really didn't want to know who was behind her. "Please don't tell me it's Jones."

"Quite the opposite."

_Oh god._

Due to the breathlessness of her friend's words, she had a feeling just _who_ was behind her.

Veronica blew out a breath, and struggled to get the next words out. "It's Andrews isn't it?"   
  
  


•   
  
  


" **ANDREWS**!" Reggie said behind him. Just when his morning couldn't get any better, Archie had to deal with his very loud friend.

"Reggie!" He faked cheerfully. Honestly, he couldn't be asked to try today. "What has got you so cheerful that it had to ruin my peaceful morning?"

The smile on his co-captain's face turned more joyful at the corners. It was like looking at a kid at a candy shop. "You heard the news right? Midge and Moose broke up."

"It's only the eighth time but who's counting?"

"Dude, now she's single."

_Not this again._ "Bros before hoes. You remember that saying you implemented?"

"I was joking."

"Clearly not." Archie grimaced just thinking of that day in the locker room when someone on the team had slept with another's girlfriend. It ended up being a lot of yelling that Archie somehow managed to tune out and leave without a second's breath. "Why can't you go after someone that isn't your best-friend's girlfriend by any chance?"

"Because that's way too easy."

Not this again. Of course Reggie Mantle would stave off "free sex" in exchange for Midge Klump.

He turned the corner and was in the doorway of the student lounge. "I should lock you in a room until you're over her. Whatever you've had with her in Freshman Year is over. We're seniors, have fun, don't dwell on the same person because she clearly doesn't feel the same."

Reggie had a look in his face that Archie made out to be disbelief. So he had to go with a different tactic.

Archie laid a hand on the dark haired boy's shoulder and said, "How about this, we get drunk at Homecoming and you find yourself another piece of hot ass?" Not his finest moment, but sometimes Archie had to dumb down his words just for his friend to understand.

To his surprise, his "best" friend bought it. "Whatever you say, as long as you bring the alcohol."

Archie nodded and looked out at the room he'd known for _quite a while_ , and locked eyes with a wide-eyed blonde that might be his next-door neighbor, but he wasn't entirely sure. Then he noticed the raven-haired girl that sat in front of her.

Interesting.

How _interesting_ , the popular cheerleader is friends with the school nerd? How sweet.

Archie grinned. 


	2. Invitations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica accepts an unexpected offer.

_"And they'll say, "I told you so"_   
_Come on, when you know, you know."_

_\- Only the Brave, Louis Tomlinson_

— — — — — — — —

  
  
  
  
  


**HOMECOMING**. Of course homecoming was the talk of the week. Veronica couldn't even escape that aspect of school. Just when she thought that she'd been done with almost everything pertaining to the "shithole" the Homecoming Dance had to pop up when she'd been done planning that as well.

After giving Betty an article for the Blue and Gold, Veronica had put the dance behind her. Only for it to be the talk of the school for the whole fu— week. For the whole week.

Why were social events so important? All you did was mingle, talk and get drunk while others hook up in closets where they think they won't be caught. Veronica knows all of this because she was all of these people. After a while everything turns boring and overrated. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she heard the sharp excited whispers of "homecoming" and "dates."

Veronica opened her locker and didn't expect to see a card tumbling out. _This ought to be good._

She leaned down, picking up the note with the barest touch of her fingers. The paper was smooth, almost like velvet, it did not feel like cheap lined paper they all used to take notes. It was thick, weighted, and when she read the ornate cursive script on the other side of the crème colored card, her heart dropped down to the pit of her stomach.

_You are invited to the Homecoming After-Party at Thistlehouse. Don't be late._

Thistlehouse? Veronica questioned, haven't heard of the place in her years here. Then, her eyes widened.

_Cheryl Blossom's_ house, well former house.

The gossip about her exile was well spread but there were no teases or taunts about her predicament like there usually would be. No one wanted to cross the Queen Bee or HBIC of Riverdale High lest they be exposed for something far worse.

As far as Veronica knew the Blossoms had two houses. Thornhill and Thistlehouse, Thornhill being the main mansion while Thistlehouse was given to Nana Rose and was significantly smaller. But that's not what made her curious, it wasn't.

It was the fact that she had been invited in the first place. Veronica had wanted to be a ghost, a phantom if you will, through the halls of Riverdale high it was fairly easy. But why was she being noticed now? Did it have to deal with the article she'd helped Betty write? Or was it because of the infamous Archie Andrews and his conquests?

She really hoped that it was the former, she really wanted it to be.  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  


" **REAL** subtle Cheryl." Was the opening sentence her cousin decided to say.

"Honey," she started sickly sweet, opening her locker. "I'm anything but subtle. Have you seen me?"

Archie rolled his eyes, looking straight ahead at the lockers on the other side of the hall.

"She's not there right?" The quiet a bit tense for her liking. "'Cause you look like you're about to explode if you don't speak."

"Of course she's gone." He hissed. Since when was he so defensive?

She mockingly replied, "Then speak or forever hold your peace." If he didn't speak in the next minute or so she was going to leave him in the middle of the hallway and leave him to walk home by himself.

"I can't believe you guys even dared me to do this."

"It was your fault you couldn't take your eyes off of her," she didn't pity him at all. Since when did renowned player Archie Andrews actually feel remorse for a girl's emotional state? He never has before. "Mantle merely took what was in front of him and turned it into one of your games. If you didn't want to do this you should've just stayed home. Back to school parties get wild, I though you knew that?" Now she looked at him with sad eyes. Pity filling and festering around her heart.

Oh god. _Feelings_. They were the worst.

"Do it at your own pace," Cheryl said carefully, and then smiled, ruby lips turning soft at the corners. "Maybe you'll fall in love."

At that, Archie scrunched up his face.

Cheryl laughed.

Of course love would make him scared.   
  
  
  
  


•  
  
  


**TODAY** wasn't all that bad.

The usual day consisted of whistles and maybe the occasional slap from a girl he couldn't remember. But all was well. It was a fairly uneventful day until practice rolled around the corner. But there always was this tentative peace that settled over him when it did despite the chaotic mess of bodies.

At the corner of his eye, a yellow flashed and he closed his eyes, groaning internally.

Really Cheryl?

You had to bring your River Vixens out and distract the team?

An encore of whistles and cat-calls rang in his ears as Archie had the thought to sink into the grass and just stay there.

"Vixens," Cheryl commanded, HBIC voice strong and _loud_. Too loud. "Sip your water and start running your laps. Any lingering eyes and it's another lap."

Reggie's eyes shine with undisguised hunger as he took in Midge's bare legs. Maybe that rule should apply to them as well. His teammates already turned into hungry dogs by just looking at skin.

Archie smacked his dark-haired friend over the head. Not because he had to, he really wanted to do it for so long. Eyes like that would get you jumped on your walk home. It also didn't help that her ex was on the team and was within striking distance.

"Always so obvious," he whispered sharply. "Keep your mouth closed and please don't get a hard on. You're captain this year, don't blow it now."

At his very precise and dark tone, Reggie did what Archie told him to. He guessed that he too remembered the very, _fragile_ teammate that was next to his shoulder.

"Well don't just stand there," Archie snapped, raising his voice and taking over as co-captain, seeing as the _captain_ seemed to be lost in a daze. He clapped his hands together gaining his dog-like teammates' attention. "Scrimmage or I will make you do suicides."

A collective groan ran through them and immediately ran over to the middle of the field. He'd never seen any of them run this fast, maybe he should do it often.

Reggie squeezed him on the shoulder and gave him a thankful smile.

"Anytime." He spoke aloud, pushing him towards the others.

"Good job cousin, you've grown some balls!"

Archie's cheeks heated as he looked at Cheryl and her wicked grin.

Not wanting to be berated by his cousin in public, he held up a hand close to his mouth and shouted, "Good job cousin, you're still a bitch!"

Chuckles rang through the empty field seeing as Coach Clayton was nowhere to be found to make them quiet.   
  
  
  
  
  


•  
  
  
  
  


**SHE** may or may not have ripped the invitation.

It sounded like bait and one of those old tricks to get her there so the "damaged high school boy" could try and get into her pants. Not going to happen, nor was it going to work.

She was going to pass on going to Homecoming, but she had been on the student council and she had planned out the theme. Veronica had to go whether she liked it or not. Not to mention the yearbook layout that was already in the works. All Veronica had to do was not go to the after-party. She could do that. 

Her plans falter eventually, just in the ways she least expected it to.

"Lodge?"

Her feet rooted to her spot on the white speckled tile. Of course he'd still be here. Co-Captain of the football team, how stupid could she be if Veronica thought that she'd never run into anyone? 

"Andrews." She replied stoically, back still turned away from the jock in question.

Veronica didn't want to see his damp hair, or how hot he looked in a letterman jacket. _Wait what? Oh god._ This could not be getting any worse.

"Well, are you going to speak or can I leave in peace?" He chuckled at that for some odd reason.

"Right," Veronica could imagine the smile tugging on his lips, it was the same smile that charmed almost every girl in the school to drop their clothes at his feet. "Do you have a date to Homecoming?"

Veronica whirled around so fast that she didn't even register the steps she took, and soon enough she was standing a foot away from him. "Why?" Straight and blunt, a bit of her past self presenting itself like a puzzle piece.

She blinked and registered where she was. Holy shit. Veronica, resident nerd of Riverdale High, had dared to walk up to Archie Andrews, resident player, without a second thought.

Veronica looked down at her hands, clasping them together to stop the nervous, incessant shaking of her fingers as she realized what she had done. Her eyes flicked up to his face, expecting to see a shocked maybe angry face, but she saw the soft, almost amused smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"Is it bad to ask a pretty girl to a dance?"

Veronica tucked a lock of her hair over her ear, and readjusted her clear pink round spectacles, whilst looking down at her feet. "You could, but I'm afraid you're looking in the wrong place."

A soft laugh, a lover's laugh. It was the kind of laugh you only heard when you were intimate and carefree, when there was nothing else but the two of you. It was a laugh that gripped Veronica's heart tight in her chest. "I don't think so. I already have a pretty girl in front of me, why would I need to look anywhere else?"

Veronica's cheeks heated, full and unwelcome. She continued to look anywhere else but his face as she spoke, "Pick me up at seven thirty, don't be late Andrews."

Veronica looked at his face then, afraid she might've been too bold, and was met with a soft grin. "Doesn't the dance start at eight?"

"It does, but I'm apart of both the student council and committee. You can invite your friends in early if you'd like while I go over the sound systems and bring in the food."

"And where should I pick you up?"

"Outside the Pembrooke."

His brows rose. "The most expensive apartment complex in all of Riverdale?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Why an apartment?"

Veronica hesitated. Did she really want to tell _Archie Andrews_ about her family life? She blew out a breath. "I live alone."

She expected judgement, maybe even curiosity, but all she got was acceptance. "That's cool," he wasn't hesitating in saying so, it was a statement and just. "I'll let you go now, see you later Lodge."

He made to step away, yet some stupid, idiotic part of herself decided to grab onto the cuff of his letterman jacket. "Wait."

Archie stopped, and turned to look at her over his shoulder, brows raised once more. "Bold move." He said smoothly and it made Veronica hesitate for a moment until he added, "I like it."

She suddenly didn't want to meet his alluring eyes anymore. But she pushed through the blush that threatened to color her face. "Can I see your phone?"

Another smile ghosted his lips. "Of course."

Veronica typed her number into his phone as fast as she could before she could combust, or do something way worse than grabbing onto a jacket cuff.

"Text me when you feel like it, I'll see you on Friday, _Andrews_."

And turned to walk away. Before she knew it, a giddy smile was on her lips as she turned the corner, walked down the hall, and out of the school. Veronica hadn't felt like that in a long time.

That should've been her first warning.


	3. Unnerve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things heat up as Veronica sheds a mask.

_"It's been a loveless year_   
_I'm a man of three fears."_

_\- Bad Liar, by Imagine Dragons_

_— — — — — — — —_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**"YOU** got asked to Homecoming," Betty said slowly from her spot on Veronica's bed. "By Archie Andrews? _The_ Archie Andrews?"

"This is the sixth time you've asked me."

"And it still isn't believable."

"Believe what you want to believe," Veronica said nonchalantly, continuing her algebra homework, not really wanting to listen to her friend repeating the same words over and over again. "It doesn't change the fact that he asked."

"I know," Betty sighed. "But why? He hasn't noticed you before—no offense, it just seems out of nowhere."

"I know exactly what it is," Veronica muttered to her homework.

Even though Veronica accepted his offer to go to the dance, it didn't mean she was blind. She knew exactly what it was. It was out of nowhere, and all anyone knew was how Veronica Lodge wore glasses, therefore she was a nerd. It was why she wore the round spectacles in the first place. To get less attention, not more of it.

"What?"

Veronica let out a sigh of her own and finally looked up to meet her friend's green eyes. "Think Betty. All boys ever want is sex. Archie Andrews is no exception no matter how innocent he may have seemed."

At that, Betty's face fell for whatever reason, and Veronica knew instantly that something was wrong. "What happened?"

Now Betty averted her eyes, looking up at the white ceiling of Veronica's bedroom as if there were an interesting mural depicted.

"Was it Jones?" If it was, she was about to commit murder tonight.

A dip of the chin. It was barely imperceptible and she would've missed it if Veronica wasn't looking for confirmation.

Veronica took off her glasses and set them next to the stack of papers. "What did he do?"

"Nothing."

Veronica longed to say the words "bullshit" and "liar," but what Betty needed right now is comfort even if Veronica wanted to know just what the Serpent King did.

Veronica gave her blonde friend a soft smile and rubbed her back as she started to sob.   
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


**ARCHIE** dropped down onto his bed.

The brunette kissing his neck making messy work of his skin as she gasped into his ear her version of "dirty" talk. And despite the fact that he was having sex with a girl, who's name he couldn't be bothered to remember, he had a lot to think about.

Maybe the fact that he had asked Veronica Lodge to the Homecoming Dance the week of.

He was an idiot for doing that. Why had he done it? Archie didn't have to. He could've just taken the loss of the dare, could've the hit of his ego, but no. He just _had_ to ask her to the dance and be all shy about it like she didn't know what kind of person he was.

God.

Veronica Lodge.

The way she had blushed, the way she throughly avoided eye contact, the way she carefully spoke, and how she had grabbed onto his jacket like he had been every other person instead of this womanizer, like she expected to talk to him and not hook up at the end of it—

What was she doing to him?   
  
  
  
  


•  
  
  
  
  
  


**HOMECOMING**. Somehow Veronica was nervous for it despite trashing on it throughout all of last and this week. Maybe it was because Veronica wanted to be bold. Like bold, couture mini dress bold. Or the fact that it was tomorrow, and that she had agreed to go with Archie Andrews of all people.

"Katy?" Veronica said into the phone she was currently holding against her ear by her shoulder. "I need your help."

She could hear her friend perk up. "A fashion emergency?" Katy Keene was for sure smiling, there wasn't any argument. She totally was, why else would she say fashion emergency? The girl liked fashion and would style Veronica when she had attended high school in New York.

"A fashion emergency." Veronica confirmed with a smile.

"Should I come over?"

"Maybe later."

"What's the special occasion?"

"Homecoming," Veronica said, they went to the same school now after Veronica wanted to have a simpler life, but it meant that she couldn't be seen with Katy due to her status as another rich girl in the small town. "Katy."

”Oh, right. I thought you weren't going?"

"Plans change."

"You're going with somebody." It was a statement, no question or inflection in her voice, she stated it like it was a fact.

"Katy—"

"Who's the special guy?"

Veronica sucked on her bottom lip. "I'm not proud of it," she started slowly. "I'mgoing withArchieAndrews." And she ended up slurring her words together in hopes of Katy not picking up on it, it didn't work.

"Andrews?" She shrieked into the phone. "Archie Andrews, co-captain of the football team, well-known womanizer, Archie Andrews?"

"Yes Katy, that's the one."

"You better not have sex with him."

"Katy!"

"I'm not sorry."  
  
  
  
  
  


•  
  
  
  
  
  


" **MINI** dress?" Katy stated, similar to how Betty had questioned her the other day. "Are we back in New York?"

Veronica felt the urge to smack her friend across the head, but thought better of it. She really didn't need Katy complaining about how it hurt when she wouldn't have hit her that hard. So she rolled her eyes, fingers continuing to sift through the endless racks of dresses that ranged from formal evening to straight glitter party girl.

"It's common here, they wouldn't mind."

"Yeah, but you're the resident nerd remember?" Veronica didn't take it as a dig, Katy was the one who supported her decision of leading a mildly innocuous life. In fact, she was the one who had picked out her spectacles in the first place. "You're supposed to be reserved, and maybe a little bit plain."

Veronica's lips pulled to one side. "I think I don't really care anymore."

"Clearly," Katy nodded towards the strapless black dress that Veronica had pulled out.

It was a rather simple dress but it said quite a lot. It was made of smooth satin, and wasn't a restricting dress (form what she could see) with its loose bodice with straps that crisscrossed against the back. It was cut mid thigh, with loose skirts flared out if she would twirl around. It reminded her of the many skater skirts she had worn in NY, and she wasn't mad about it.

"There's the look," Katy muttered, resting her elbow against the rack.

Veronica looked up, blinking out of her daze. "What look?"

"Like you've never seen clothes before."

"That is not true."

"Whatever you say Lodge." And continued to sift through the rack.   
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


**SOON** enough Friday came around sooner than she had hoped for.

Cheryl was going to see her cousin fulfill a dare he shouldn't have accepted in the first place. She really hoped Veronica Lodge had the guts to hopefully stand up to the "irresistible" Archie Andrews. She had to. There had to be a reason why Archie started to notice her. It wasn't just because Mantle wanted another conquest added to the book.

"You look like you've had a bad salad." Ginger said from her right.

"And you didn't even eat at lunch." said Tina on her left.

"Can you just kind your business for one _fucking_ minute?" Cheryl snapped. The two of them always berated her about status and shit, and she was real tired of it. "The dare's going to go down tonight and I need to watch my cousin _very_ closely."

Before Ginger or Tina could get another word in, Cheryl beat them to the punch. "Now move out of the way bitches."   
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


**SEVEN** thirty, hit faster than Archie had expected. Why? He'd never know, all he knew was that he was nervous for a dance. A dance he has attended throughout his years as a high schooler. Why should this one be any different? _Maybe it's because you accepted a dare, not that it had anything to do with the dance—_

Archie took in a breath as his car came to a stop in front of the Pembrooke. _Wipe your hands, breathe_.

He got out the car and ran his fingers nervously across his black blazer. Archie resisted the urge to fix his hair, even as the wind lightly brushed its invisible fingers against his fiery hair.

He walked into the lobby where he saw man maybe around his mid 70s at the desk. Archie was about to talk to said man, when Veronica walked out from the elevator without her trademark spectacles.

There two thoughts running through his mind.

1\. Was how she looked

2\. Was how fucked he truly was.

Veronica Lodge had put on a dress that defied her status as the school nerd.

Archie fought back a smile.

The dress was made of dark linen, it was like the night sky had been warped and wrapped around her petite frame. It stopped mere inches before her knees. A long black coat was draped over her shoulders, the lapels were notched and was significantly longer than the dress itself.

Once she was close enough to hear him, he spoke. "Don't you look breathtaking." He breathed out, sounding exactly as he felt. Archie didn't dare say the words he really wanted to say. He could never repeat those words ever again due to their gluttonous and lustful meaning. Sins he had no problem dealing with before. What changed?

"You don't clean up so bad yourself, Andrews." She replied with a victorious smirk. He subconsciously wanted to run his thumb over her dark painted lips.

Archie was so wrapped up in just how she looked that he didn't even notice how natural and at peace she seemed to look in this new persona he has never seen.

"Shall we get going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up fast, what do you guys think so far?  
> Also what do you think the dare is? I promise you won't have to wait long to find out. ;)
> 
> The next chapter is a doozy.


	4. Exposed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rude awakening for Archie Andrews comes as a curveball.

_"Goddamn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?"_

_\- Control, Halsey_

— — — — — — — —

  
  
  
  
  
  


**HALF** an hour had passed like clockwork. It felt like mere seconds than minutes. Maybe it was because there was another person here with her. Or maybe she was just too happy to see what was right in front of her.

Students started shuffling in around eight, the only time most of them were on schedule for an event. By that time Veronica had gone to the bathroom, it would be the only time it was empty, and well, _clean_. Which also meant "dramatic entrance" like she was filming some sort of tv show. 

She stopped walked in, the loud music drowning out every other sound, the blue lights softly dancing from above, this was like a well organized wedding reception if she thought about it.

Veronica's insignificant brown eyes searched the crowd for the redheaded boy. This was not going to be easy seeing as the room was now packed and full of teens trying to spike the punch bowl.

"Who're you looking for?" A cool voice said by her ear, and Veronica smiled.

She turned her head up and looked up at the dark-haired boy. "Hey Nick."

"Veronica," he acknowledged. "Can you tell me why you're dressed like it's a night out in New York?"

"First Katy and now you." She sighed. "Can I not dress like a normal teenage girl?"

"You could, if you weren't the 'resident nerd.'" He turned away from her, scouring the crowd, looking like he was scanning for his date like she had been instead of talking to her. "Besides you haven't answered my question."

"I have a date."

Silence, and then an, "Oh."

It was the tone that made Veronica snap her head up. "Oh?"

There was a long agonizing silence before he responded. "Nothing, I just didn't believe Katy. Archie Andrews huh?"

"Word travels fast doesn't it?"

"Way faster than the gossip circles in New York."

Veronica laughed. "Those were the days—I should go."

She didn't wait around for an answer, she didn't have to. Veronica plunged deep into the crowd, making her way back to the table.  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


" **WHO** is that?" Reggie's slurred speech said in his ear. Typical. Of course he was already tipsy within the first five minutes.

"That's Veronica Lodge," said Ginger, coming from absolutely nowhere.

"She looks hot, wouldn't mind—" Archie smacked his intoxicated friend over the head.

"She's _my_ date you dumbass. Keep it in your pants."

Reggie's brows rose to his hairline. " _Your_ date? You ought to be joking. Remember the dare Andrews, this isn't going to end pretty."

"I know about the dare, you're the one who gave me it remember?"

Reggie laughed bitterly. "It was only fitting. You did the same thing which is why I'm like this. I already did it Andrews, now it's your turn."

"The consequences are the same if you don't go through."   
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


**CARING** got her nowhere.

Why did she expect it to be any different for her cousin?

There was no dissuading Archie when it came to dares, but when Cheryl had looked over at him, he looked _nervous_.

Nervousness was not an emotion associated with Archie Andrews. Maybe smug or arrogance, never nervous.

Cheryl walked towards her cousin who held all the answers to her questions.

"What is the dare?"

He recoiled, as if she had threatened to chop off his dick. "Its nothing to worry about."

"Then why aren't you telling me if this is "nothing to worry about?" You promised we wouldn't keep secrets after everything. Tell me so I can make sure this girl isn't one of your victims."

"Why do you care Cheryl? This has nothing to do with you."

"What you do is exactly my business. Remember who runs the other half of the school? Tell me Andrews. Now." Cheryl's voice turned from pleading to demanding.

He sighed, Cheryl sucked in a breath. "They wanted me to—" he swallowed "—to have sex with her and then—"

"Film it?"

His silence was answer enough.

Cheryl shuddered, eyes closing shut. "My god. I'm guessing your deadline is the dance isn't it?"   
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


**VERONICA'S** brows rose.

What a turn in events. She wasn't surprised. How unfortunate. Is that really what he wanted from her? She couldn't believe that he was that stupid to admit to it in such a public space. But too bad for Archie Andrews.

Veronica Lodge, resident nerd was gone already.

Veronica Lodge, bitch of New York however? She's here to stay. And she had no plans on ever leaving again.

His hand grasped her elbow as he turned away from his more compassionate cousin, finally noticing her. "How are you enjoying the dance?" He whispered gently into her ear.

A good actor, she'll give him credit for that. "Not really." She managed in a fake glum tone. "But at least I'm here with you." She added sweetly, watching as he looked away.

Her eyes narrowed. "Is everything alright?"

Archie avoided her eyes. There's a crack in the armor. He then forced a smile that didn't quiet reach his eyes. "Of course, why would I be?"

Veronica led them towards the entrance of the gymnasium and into the hallway, away from peering eyes and ears. "Your cousin is currently staring daggers at your back. I think that's a sign."

"That's nothing," he said breezily. "She's does that almost everyday."

"Clearly it's not healthy." Veronica mumbled, low enough that it couldn't be heard over the loud poppy music despite being out of the room.

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm assuming you want to go to the after-party?"

He looked sad at that. "You don't have to you know."

She wasn't expecting that. "And why not?" Veronica asked, tilting her head innocently, eyelashes batting.

He scratched the back of his neck, avoiding her eyes once more. "It's not your scene. I'm not sure you can handle _that_."

"Oh, you mean the drunk teenagers and party games?" Veronica laughed internally. Was she that good of an actor before that she seemed like a prude? "You wouldn't believe what I've witnessed during my time as a party girl."

Archie's brows rose at that. " _Your_ time as a party girl?" He questioned.

This was way too fun, toying with him, alluding the fact that Veronica knew what he had intended to do when he had asked her to the dance. She wasn't stupid, nor was she that one minded to know when someone was using her for a game. She already spent a lot of time doing so.

"You know Katy Keene right?" Archie looked confused. "She's my girl, Nick St. Clair?" His jaw tightened at Nick's name. "I know him too. The best trio in the world, wouldn't you agree?"

He averted her eyes. "I know him."

"A charmer isn't he?" She silently apologized to Nick for dragging him into this, but he low-key deserved it after getting her black-out drunk during their outings in New York. "I've heard this tid-bit, that there's a dare going around."

Archie's devious eyes flicked back to hers within an instant. "Is there now?" He said in a composed voice, void of any sorrow or fondness.

"Yeah," she said breezily. "Apparently, it has to deal with filming a sex-tape, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently writing the fifth chapter as of now, so I might not be updating for another week or so because I am mostly busy and a procrastinator.


	5. Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica lets loose and Archie's in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I'm a liar. Just finished up this chapter at least ten minutes ago when I should've been paying attention to my online classes but oh well. Here you go.

_"You thought you had me, didn't you?_

_When you lied to my face, I could see the truth."_

_— Entertainer, ZAYN_

— — — — — — — —

  
  
  
  
  
  


" **HOW** do you know that?"

Archie's hands were sweaty. This was the exact opposite of what he'd been expecting if he was honest.

"Just through the grapevine." And though her tone wasn't mocking, her words certainly were.

Veronica Lodge before was like a precious angel that had been corrupted with desire. Now that Archie got a better look, she was like a devil in disguise.

Her torturously short dress was illuminated by the blue light from behind as she leaned against the wall with no qualms about germs and such. If it was anybody else, Archie supposed they'd be smoking a cigarette or taking a swig of whisky, but this was Veronica.

In the short days he's known her, she was sweet and torturously innocent. Had that all been a lie?

_You don't know her._

Archie walked over and pinned her to the wall. Not touching her per-say. Merely blocking a way of escape. "Don't, spread that around."

She laughed. "And what are you going to do about it Andrews? You've been found out and the rules of the dare, when you're caught," her voice dangerously low, leaning closer, her breath hit his neck and then the shell of his ear. "Is another dare. And I'm sure you're going to be running back. Just so you know, if you wanted to get between my legs, be a normal human being and maybe, something will work out for you."

She patted him on the shoulder, it felt really condescending as she gave him a sweet smile. "Better luck next time. I'll see you around Andrews, but I will still be attending the afterparty."

And Veronica walked off, immediately engulfed in the sea of bodies.   
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  


**SHE** smiled.

Victory never felt so sweet.

It was strangely intoxicating and was very _poignant_. Why? She didn't know. All she felt was that insistent nagging at her heart strings that begged her to have remorse. Why should he deserve her forgiveness when he hadn't turned the sinful dare down in the first place?

Veronica brushed it off and instead sought out both Katy and Nick, who were unsurprisingly grinding on each other despite this being a _school_ dance.

"Care to explain why you're here, _bookcase_?" Ginger Lopez said, blocking Veronica's view of her intoxicated friends.

"Bookcase?" Veronica laughed. "Is that the best you could do?"

Ginger didn't answer, she merely crossed her arms and gave Veronica a look that she could only describe as a pouting dog.

"Let's make this clear, _Lopez_ ," Veronica said lazily, not even trying to intimidate the girl in front of her. "You are nothing but a bitch and nothing more. Now _move_."

Unsurprisingly, she didn't.

Time for a new tactic, and luckily for Veronica, she recognized the brand of clothing Ginger was wearing. _H.Lodge_.

 _Hermione_ Lodge.

Her mother.

"H.Lodge?" Veronica asked, relishing in the shock that flew across the girl's face. "I happen to know the designer. Hermione Lodge, you're a fan right?" She didn't wait for a response. "You wear one of her designs every day so far. In fact, that's the newest release, _Novio_?"

Ginger managed a weak nod. "Good, now you know our social status. You may hang around Blossom like a twiddled bird, but when you act like a human being there's an actual brain in there. Have a good night." She said with a grin and walked to both Katy and Nick, who were thankfully no longer dancing like they were in a night club on the streets of Brooklyn.

Katy noticed Veronica first and took in the smile and triumphant look in her eyes. "What I'd miss?"   
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  


" **SO** ," Katy swallowed as she heard the recap. "Is this Veronica allowed to stay or is she going back into hibernation?"

"Oh no," the raven-haired goddess replied airily. Katy hadn't seen her so free. "She's here to stay."

"Enough to get blackout drunk?"

"Maybe not that far Kates," Nick replied, brows raised. "I'm pretty sure she hasn't had a drink in years."

"Not that you know of," Veronica murmured. "I live alone remember? I also have an alcohol cabinet, ring any bells?"

Katy's eyes widened. She is so drunk that she's not even tipsy anymore. "Right, with the good rum?"

Veronica turned to Nick. "How much did she drink?"

"At least three cups of vodka punch."

She ran a hand over her face. "Good god." Veronica placed a hand on Katy's shoulder. "How about some water?"   
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  


**IT** was a good night in the end.

Veronica let loose for the first time in years, surrounded by people she'd call her true friends, no offense to Betty. Having a cheerleader best friend who's problems consisted of boy problems was getting bland.

Sure, Veronica still loved Betty as a friend, but she was suffocating and at times, _selfish_.

They were all a bit selfish, Veronica knew that, but it was extreme when it came to Betty Cooper. When it came to talking about problems, Betty was at the front asking for Veronica's help. Out of the two of them, she was the sensible one, yet when it came to problems, Veronica was. It was a weird dynamic they had with each other. Their positions as popular cheerleader and school nerd didn't do any favors with the currently stable friendship they had going on.

For now, Veronica would enjoy her night and deal with her problems the morning after.   
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  


" **YOU** didn't do it Andrews."

Archie resisted the urge to roll his eyes, he settled for clenching his fists. "I know I didn't do it Reggie."

"You know what the punishment is. And it's not coming from me. It's coming from Chuck."

Archie's hands trembled slightly and instantly tucked them into his pockets. _Fuck_.

The lights in the room turned on, revealing the rest of the team who weren't drunk in the slightest. They had been watching to see if he'd do it, which made it more disgusting.

Why had he agreed to it in the first place?

_"Here's a good one," Reggie slurred drunkenly. "Fuck the school nerd and tape it for Dilton's pervert ass, or down the rest of the vodka bottle?"_

_"This is getting old Reg." Archie was beaming, a thin sheen of sweat glistening against his pale skin. He didn't want to be puking his guts out in the morning. "But I'll do it."_

"So what is it now?"

"Your perfect streak of dares has come to a close," Chuck said smugly. "On Veronica Lodge of all people." Now he was grinning.

Archie's fists tightened in his pockets. He really wanted to punch the bastard in the face, even as the next words left the coach's son's mouth.

"Make her fall in love with you, fuck her for all I care, but after that, you break up with her. Break her heart into a million pieces and fuck another girl directly after that, right in her face. It comes full circle. You still have sex _and_ you won't be tied to Veronica Lodge ever again."

This time he didn't have a choice.   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's only getting started. This is kind of filler, but oh well. 
> 
> That's the end of act one! Onto act two.


	6. Unholy Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica reconnects and rediscovers who she is with the help of a few people. Both expected and unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ACT 2
> 
> "Do not swear by the moon, for she changes constantly. then your love would also change."
> 
> — Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare

_"End up meeting in the hallway every single time_  
_And there's nothing we can do about it."_

_\- Only Angel, Harry Styles_

— — — — — — — —  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**AFTER** the disaster known as Homecoming, school went on like nothing had ever happened, like nothing had changed. Except everything had changed.

Veronica was no longer, well Veronica, in terms of her identity in the student body. Sure, she could still be that person, but it'd be living a lie after being seen partying and drinking with Nick St. Clair and Katy Keene. _The New York Elitists_ , as everyone called them. 

It was quite fitting once you realize who different they are compared to the other students in Riverdale High. But Veronica didn't want to be a New York Elitist, she just wanted to be Veronica. The girl who was reserved and relaxed. The girl who didn't care for opinions or people. The girl who blended in the crowd without a disguise. Now, she wouldn't have that anymore.

Veronica was sure that Ginger had spread around the fact that she knew Hermione Lodge the designer, and it wouldn't take long for them to put two and two together to figure out that they were related once they googled the woman up.

"When were you going to tell me that you knew Katy Keene and Nick St. Clair?" Betty asked point blank.

So much for having a peaceful morning.

"Since never." Veronica dully replied, not even bothering to look at the blonde as she rifled through her locker.

"And why not?"

"Because Betty, it's a piece of my past that I did not want to rehash but here we are."

Betty let out a sigh. "Fine keep your secrets, but if you must know I think Jones was at the dance."

Veronica didn't stop the laugh that bubbled in her throat. "You're hallucinating. There's no way a serpent would willingly come here, let alone the Serpent King."

"And how would you know that? You were busy _cozying_ up to Andrews."

"Don't be a prude Cooper, and if _you_ must know, it was nothing but a dare to him."

Shocked silence followed after her words and Veronica resisted the urge to roll her eyes once again.

She slammed her locker closed, already knowing the situation without being told. "I'll give you some advice Betty. If a boy doesn't want to go public, he's hiding something."   
  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


**RUBBING** his hands together nervously, Archie finally stepped through the doors of Riverdale High.

He ignored the silence that followed. Ignored the soft gasps and harsh whispers from the lockers, and dutifully ignored the expectant gaze from the football team. He kept walking, head high, shoulders braced, he had been dreading this day ever since the dance ended last Friday. Ever since he saw Veronica in that sinfully short dress there had been no girl who caught or maintained his attention more than the raven-haired beauty.

Fucking hell.

This was not how everything was supposed to go. He could already imagine Reggie saying "whipped" at least four times if he read his thoughts.

Archie probably should've looked where he was going, so he didn't bump into anyone he didn't want to. But where was the fun in that? At this rate his life was slowly becoming like a tv show about a teenager who fucks everything up because he doesn't think of the consequences. Ring any bells?

Archie's shoulder crashed into another's and that ensued an actual disaster.

Paper flew up in the sky like the first Harry Potter movie, the thud of notebooks and textbooks hit the floor soon after.

"Shit." He said, and immediately bent down to pick up the loose papers.

"I'm sorry I should've looked where I was—oh." The female voice stopped talking, which made Archie look up.

Brown, warm pools that shone the color of honey stared back. The same eyes that haunted most of his dreams. "Let's just get this out of the way." He said softly. "I don't blame you for Friday, I deserved it. So please stop being awkward, this isn't a chick flick."

Archie expected Veronica to snap at him, perhaps even swear under her breath. But all she did was continue to stack her books and held out a hand for the loose papers Archie was delicately holding.

He placed the slightly crumpled papers in her awaiting manicured hand. Archie didn't expect the soft smile that touched her lips, nor did he expect the small "thanks" that escaped from her red mouth.

"It's no problem," He insisted, cheeks unnaturally burning red. "Pretty girls who need saving are the perfect kind."

Archie should not have said that.

The smile immediately dropped from her mouth. "I'm sorry Andrews," she said in a darker tone. Archie would be lying if it didn't intrigue him more and that it perhaps incited another feeling. "Were sweet girls your thing? Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm anything but sweet."  
  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


" **YOU,** are in so much shit." Katy unapolegetically said as lunch finally arrived.

Veronica needed a break, after crunching in her assignments on the weekend, she had a surprisingly tame Monday so far. 

"Like I don't already know that." Veronica hissed back at Katy. "For all I know, this is another fucking dare."

"Swear words on school grounds, not at all like reserved quiet Veronica Lodge. Who are you and what have you done with her?" Nick said smoothly, sliding onto the bench next to Katy.

"Well she's gone for the time being apparently," Katy answered, arms braced on the table. "And she ran into Andrews in the hall."

"Is that why he was such a prick during PE? I'm sure he was aiming for me when we played dodgeball, I could feel the bruises forming."

"The only thing you could bruise is your ego Nicky." Veronica said with a smile as Nick opened his mouth the protest. "Besides, I may or may not have mentioned your name when I was confronting him." She took a sip of water as she let her words sink in.

"You did not," Nick accused.

"You deserved it," Katy rebutted.

"How so?"

"If I remember correctly, you were the only one out of the NY friend group who never got blackout drunk. This is karma."

"Oh well, karma's a bitch," Veronica said with a straight face as Nick's face flushed scarlet.

Then, they all broke out laughing.

"So what was the conversation about before I interrupted?"   
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


" **I** can't say I'm surprised."

"Wow Nick, thank you for your words of encouragement."

"Veronica," he said seriously. "Reputations mean everything, Riverdale is no exception. Archie Andrews's reputation is him sleeping with every girl he comes into contact with. If you want to hang out with him, maybe even date him, keep that in mind. I don't want to see you happy for the first time in months only for it to come crashing down because he just wanted to have a quick fuck."

Nick watched as Veronica took in the words, and then came the simple nod.

"Alright, but as long as you two are there for every step of the way."

"Veronica, you're always going to have choices to make and they're going to be hard. But Katy and I will be beside you through it all. we'd never abandon you because of a stupid one." 

At that, Veronica smacked him over the head playfully. 

"You are such a dick, but you're honest." She said. "It's weird." 

"Every weird thing in the world is unique." He argued. 

"Like I said, _weird_." 

He laughed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, reading the comments you leave on chapters I've written makes me laugh and smile every time I read one. So thank you for making a part of my day just a bit better.
> 
> I'll admit, this one is a bit of filler, and is an aftermath of sorts after Veronica finally opens up and grows more confident into the person she's always been instead of being meek and always biting her tongue when someone annoys her. 
> 
> Also, I love writing friendship dynamics. It just shows how the characters connect and how they get on each other's nerves but still love each other at the end of the day. I'm expecting the comments, "I hate how you made me like Nick St. Clair," after this chapter. I had the same thoughts. But honestly, I'd like to believe that they really were friends before the whole drug thing in the show. Like why would you hang out with someone if you didn't like them? You know what I mean? 
> 
> The Beronica friendship is deteriorating, but it won't stay that way for long. Don't worry.
> 
> Jughead and Toni will hopefully be making an appearance soon, fingers crossed. 
> 
> The story's only beginning now, and will only be getting more heated from here, so expect a mild masterclass in smut. 
> 
> Also, you're getting the first scoop of this chapter. I haven't even published it on wattpad. :)


	7. Turning Points

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie's confused and Veronica's keeping secrets, what's new?

_"In a black dress, she's such a such an actress."  
  
_

_\- Kiwi, Harry Styles_

_— — — — — — — —_

  
  
  
  
  
  


**THIS** day couldn't have possibly gotten worse.

Veronica had arrived Wednesday morning in the best spirits she could've possibly have woken up with. And it was saying something when she was basically a whole different person when she does. Not only had that chipper spirit diminished by the time pre-calc arrived. A class she had with _him,_ if she might add.

Veronica didn't think he was smart enough to take the class, but clearly she didn't know a lot of things about this town. Everyone has their agendas, their lives. Why should Veronica know about his? It's not like it was particularly a secret. Not when everyone gossips.

The Andrews' were a broken family in the town of Riverdale. Divorced after Archie was a freshman in high school, which made for a big fallout, _supposedly_.

It made Veronica think they were in the 1800s of sorts. This town was old fashioned in terms of etiquette and propriety, well sort of. Gossip was an art form. If someone could make you believe something that isn't true, then what could you believe?

Apparently, Mrs. Andrews was committing adultery. Honestly, 1800s, no joke.

After that, that's where Archie started acting out and taking on the persona as player. As much as Veronica wanted to believe that, there was no escaping who you truly are after running from it for so long.

"Now that everyone's settled down, we can finally move onto today's lesson," Mrs. Mendes started, making Veronica very confused.

She's just starting the lesson now?

Veronica resisted the urge to slap herself.

This was going to be a long day.   
  
  
  
  


•  
  
  
  
  


**THE** bell rang, loud and clear.

Archie began to pack up his belongings, slipping his books into his book bag. Just as he was about to slip out of the door, "Mr. Andrews please stay back. Ms. Lodge, you as well."

_Please tell me it isn't what I think it is._

"Mr. Andrews you are barely passing in this class and Ms. Lodge is one of our top students."

He spoke too soon.

"... tutor sessions would benefit the both of you on your college applications."

"How so?" Veronica asked, presumably for the first time after being called over.

She was contemplating this?

Why can't she just say no like any other logical person and leave him in the dust?

"You can apply that to your lists of skills and Mr. Andrews can keep up with his NCAA requirements."

Veronica nodded and said, "Of course Mrs. Mendes. For these sessions, would you like us to occupy one of the study rooms?"

Mrs Mendes gave Veronica a warm smile. "Whatever you'd like, just make sure it benefits the both of you."   
  
  
  
  
  


•  
  
  
  
  


" **WHY** , did you agree?"

Veronica carried on walking.

"This isn't some game anymore Veronica. This is my life we're talking about, so I'll ask again. Why?"

She snorted. "Not everything's about you Andrews."

"Yeah? Then why bother associating yourself with me? We all saw how that went last time."

They turned the corner and were near the student lounge, where the sight of Archie Andrews trailing after Veronica Lodge would be heavily talked about. But he could bring himself to stop following her. He needed some answers.

"Why can't you just take it as it is?" Veronica said, finally looking at him, ignoring the dirty looks she attracted as students passed by. "You need help and I need to get into Harvard, it's a win-win situation. Or were you hoping for something else?"

Archie shut his mouth closed and surveyed the raven haired goddess in front of him.

The spectacles she'd been wearing during class were off and clutched between her fingers. Her black dress cut mid-thigh, blowing in some invisible wind. Sleeves puffed like a Cinderella gown, the skirts were bunched at the hem. Archie's eyes strayed higher where his eyes snagged on buttons and the sweetheart neckline.

Veronica cleared her throat. He immediately blushed and looked away. "No," he responded meekly. "That's fine."

"Good, I've got another class. Thank you for wasting my time." She turned in her heel, the long skirts whooshing and curling with the movement.

Archie swore that her hips swayed more sensually than usual, but he shook it off and blamed it on his imagination that was slowly being consumed by the unholy angel known as Veronica Lodge.   
  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


" **AND** you said yes?" Katy's incredulous voice said. "Are you fucking crazy?"

Veronica said nothing as she scanned her textbook she'd have to lug around for her Psychology class.

Nick slid onto the bench and next to Katy, late as usual. "Is this our daily talk about how Ronnie over here is being an idiot?"

"Wow, we don't have to explain anything. You're getting smarter Nicky." Katy teased.

Nick just gave her a look and pulled out his phone. "Well it's hard not to when everyone's talking about it Kates."

At that, Veronica's head popped up instantly, it was almost comical. "What do you mean talking about it?"

"Insta stories, an account that thrives on our high school drama, it's everywhere."

"By everywhere you mean—" Katy started.

"Of course not everywhere, it's just known by the rest of the school, maybe even the teachers."

"And what do they say?"

Nick gave her an amused look and pressed onto the post, sliding his phone towards her.

 _b >alk, _was the username handle.

Veronica raised her brows at Nick but said nothing as she read the caption.

_The resident nerd and Andrews spotted once again. Who does this bitch think she is? Sorry honey, but why would he fuck you when he could have anyone else? #needybitch_

Veronica giggled, which then turned into a full blown laugh as she went hysterical. "This is the greatest thing I've ever read."

Katy twiddled her fingers for the phone and she handed it over willingly. Veronica watched as her friend's eyes widened and then she waited for the cackle.

Katy very suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth, shoulders shaking with restrained laughter. "This—is the best thing ever written," she said in fits. "Are they _The Sun_ or some shit? This is embarrassing."

They all laughed.

"And I thought high schoolers were supposed to be eloquent." Nick said with a bright smile.

"Not here," Veronica said, containing her snort. "Definitely not here."

"So what's the big deal then?"

"I'm tutoring Andrews."

"And why would you agree with that?" Nick asked, repeating Katy's earlier words.

"It's for my college applications, nothing else."

"So this doesn't have to do with the conversation we had Monday?"

"Definitely not." She said rather quickly, making both Katy and Nick turn at each other, exchanging knowing looks before turning back to Veronica. "Oh shut up."

"I think someone's in love."

"Then why do I want to punch him in his stupid face every time I see him?"

"Easy. Enemies to lovers romance, 40,000 words max."

"I should throw my textbook at you."   
  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


**THE** phone rang, vibrating violently against her crème colored desk.

"Hello?"

"This is Cheryl Blossom." Veronica tensed. "I've got your number from your blonde friend."

That bitch.

"And why are you calling?" Veronica said as politely as she could manage.

"I need to know about the Southside."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll admit this chapter is probably the most messiest which is why it took me so long to finish but we're finally getting to the good parts.
> 
> The dress I imagined Veronica in can be found here:
> 
> https://m.shein.com/us/Sweetheart-Neck-Ruched-Button-Front-Wrap-Split-Hem-Dress-p-1312101-cat-1727.html
> 
> I think it's a Veronica-esque type of dress.
> 
> If you guys don't know what The Sun is google it, the article titles make me laugh a lot.
> 
> Cheryl returns! I'll get into why in next chapter. Also, first study date is taking place as well.
> 
> How do you guys feel with things getting more and more cliché? This won't happen often but I'll turn it on it's head soon enough. It's what I'm good at.
> 
> We're not at the stage where things get fluffy, angsty, or filthy, but we're getting there. And oddly enough, I'm excited to write those kinds of scenes. I never did before, but here we are.
> 
> And about that 40,000 word count comment, we'll see. So far it's close to 9,000 + this, it's maybe 11,000 words and at this pace it might actually reach that. But the trope is not that simple.
> 
> This is one long note, sorry about that if you're actually reading this.
> 
> Vote and comment and I'll see you lovely blossoms soon. Hopefully, cause I'm so shit at having a consistent schedule.


	8. Important Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica’s tired with everyone’s bullshit, but when is she not?

_"I'm knocking on the devil's door."_

_\- After Dark, Tito & Tarantula_

— — — — — — — —

  
  
  
  
  
  


" **WHY**?" Veronica asked, leaning back against her chair. "Why would you need to know about that?"

" _Please_." And maybe it was because of the pleading tone that Veronica finally gave in.

"The Southside is where the gangs of Riverdale reside. Where the Serpents and Ghoulies and countless others roam free without a care in the world. If you don't want to get mugged, don't cross the line that separates the town."

"And where is that?"

"Near the Drive-In. It's fairly close to the Southside and it's where the Serpents hang out to trash it with beer bottles and graffiti."

The line was silent for a few long beats. "Do you know what's going on?"

"How should I? I barely even leave the house."

"Southside High is shutting down and they're splitting them between Greendale and Riverdale."

"And you thought it best to call me for information?"

Did someone find out?

"Well I was right wasn't I? Besides I think everyone knows that you and Jones were close friends before the whole town divide. I'll see you tomorrow Lodge."   
  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


**BEING** on the student committee made Veronica want to pull her hair out.

They had put together a "Welcome Committee," for the Southside students in an hour. An _hour_. Usually things like this take months to accommodate every base and subject, but they had an hour. So the basics were covered. Barely.

Veronica finally set down the final stack of papers and it was 8:00. Just in the nick of time seeing as the door opened and in walked bodies clad in leather, with Jughead Jones at the center. Beanie nowhere to be found.

"I could say that it's a pleasure being here but I'd be lying."

It made Veronica break out in a grin. "Nice to see you too Jones. You're lucky Cooper isn't here, otherwise she'd be the physical one."

The pink-haired serpent beside him quirked at the mouth, as if hiding her smile. "You've got competition Jones. Are sure you aren't related?"

"Oh I'm sure of it. Mr. Lodge was just a close family friend."

"Alright," Veronica cut in, sensing that the conversation was quickly going off the rails. "Let's get to the real reason why we're all here. Here are some pamphlets and your schedules. We put you all in the basic subjects like English, Algebra, and Biology, until we get you sorted into your appropriate levels."

"Placement tests?" said another.

Veronica nodded. "Since this was in short notice this was what I was able to pull without it being an absolute disaster."

"You alone?" A male voice said from the back, it's cockiness making Veronica very angry. "No teachers nothing?"

She smiled sharply, not missing the meaning behind those words. "I'm sure you've heard of cameras. Or were you too busy with the cops busting your ass?"

"Oh I like her," said the girl again. She held out a hand, and gave Veronica a warm smile. "I'm Toni Topaz."

"Like the purple colored gemstone." Veronica said, matching the girl's smile. "Veronica Lodge."

"Of the park avenue Lodges." Joked Jughead in a posh tone.

Veronica gave the Serpent King the stack of white papers that were their schedules. "You can sort that out faster than I can." Jughead split the stack with Toni and two more Serpents, as he did that, "Once you get your schedules I'll walk you around the school, show you the separate wings and we'll be back around here near the student lounge. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good."

So off they went, walking in the halls of the school as lectures and classes went on.

Veronica answered various questions like, "What sports do they offer," and," What clubs are there to join?"

She answered, "Football, soccer, lacrosse, the usual," and, "The debate team, our school newspaper, student council/committee, band/orchestra, and many more I can't be asked to remember."

Unfortunately, they hadn't finished the tour by the time classes finally let out and they'd ended up in the math wing.

Veronica nearly bumped into Archie by the time they'd rounded the corner, looking like the embodiment of teen athlete in his letterman jacket.

"Veronica," he said surprised, composure cracking before he saw the leather clad bodies behind her. "Oh. Are we still on for our _date_?"

" _Study_ date," she corrected tersely. "And yes. It impacts _your_ grade remember? Not mine."

Veronica didn't know why she decided to speak even more but even her mouth disagreed with her brain. "As long as you don't find a bimbo to bang you won't be late."

"Bimbo?" Archie's brows rose, half-smile tugging as his lips. "Is that what they are?"

"Would you like me to use whore? But even they deserve a better title if they're willing to fuck you. This conversation is over now, goodbye."

Now, Veronica would admit it, it was a weird fucking conversation in front of her newest classmates. But Archie had never done this before, talking to her like it was nothing. Like she wasn't a conquest to begin with.

She pushed him by the shoulder before she could lose her cool, making him stumble forward. "Anyway," she continued, ignoring the amused expressions on Toni and Jughead's face. "This is the math wing."  
  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


**CHERYL** liked to think that she was okay with change. That it was necessary, but she couldn't justify _this_.

It wasn't the Southside she had a problem with, it was the news that Archie was to be studying with Veronica, one on one, _alone_. Cheryl should have bigger priorities, maybe be a bitch, maybe chase the Southside scum that now roamed their halls, but she couldn't really give two shits about it. They were there and they couldn't—weren't going anywhere, and she was fine with that. Cheryl just had to make herself scarce even if she was the HBIC.

Cheryl texted furiously on her phone.   
  


_Don't do anything stupid_

_Have a little faith cousin_

_When it's you?_   
_No chance_

_See u at 4_   
  


Cheryl almost bumped into a girl, but luckily was able to pass by without consequence, the bold pink hair a flash in her vision. She muttered a small "sorry" before continuing down the hall.   
  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


**DON'T** be late, she said.

Don't screw up, she said.

Archie ended up both of those things.

It started when practice was prolonged by a mere half an hour, no surprise there it usually happened, but he hadn't told her. Imagine waiting in an empty classroom for the guy you had to tutor and he didn't show up for thirty minutes.

You'd leave right?

Realizing you've been stood up?

Veronica did just that, but she had been more gracious than the simple ditch and go.

By the time Archie had reached the classroom, it was empty and cold. But on the slightly empty desk of Mrs. Mendes, there was a spreadsheet and a sticky note attached to it.

In her elegant scrawl it said; _Next time you're late or decide to blow off these sessions,_ _I'll let you fail._

The next day Archie had tried to apologize, explain why, but Veronica had been nowhere to be seen. He was looking for a raven-haired girl with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. The girl who wore black dresses and collared shirts even though there was no dress code. The girl who wore round spectacles of varying shades. That was his mistake.

He was looking for Veronica Lodge, _my IQ is higher than the words from your mouth_ , not, _I have money, so what?_

It was an overnight change and it had shocked him even though he had seen both sides of the coin.

Veronica had passed by him with barely a word or a nudge, just a note that said;

_Study session after school. Don't be late this time or I'll have your head._

Her heels clacking against the tiled as he stared after her. The burgundy lace skirts of her dress teasing and flowing with every step, the black cardigan draping over her body like a veil of darkness.

"You are so fucked Andrews," he's heard the words so many times that it's basically a motto, what's surprised him was the voice that said it.

"Jughead." He managed to say calmly without getting worked up.

"You've got to be brave to go after that one."

Archie said nothing.

"I couldn't get into as deep shit as you can Andrews," the Serpent King carried on, smirk pulling at his lips as he stared at Archie's profile. "And I run a gang."

"And what are you trying to prove here?"

"Veronica Lodge is not some pretty thing to be ogled at by people like you. She's not some innocent doe you stop for as you drive on the street, she's the snake slithering in the grass waiting to strike if provoked. She's not one of you, nor will she ever will be."

He's had enough at this point.

His former best friend has taken on the title of Serpent King way too seriously.

Archie pushed Jughead against the lockers, forearm across his throat, all it did was elicit a wicked laugh from raven-haired boy, hair so similar to hers. "I've had enough of you and this attitude."

"You'd prefer the meek bullied Jughead who wore a beanie as his saving grace? Sorry, _Andrews_ , you lost that privilege as you became one of those bullies." He bit back viciously. "Veronica's an old family friend, that bond drives deeper than friendship—blood. You should know that everything has a consequence," Jughead's voice dropped lower. "Even dares."

Archie only pushed him further into the lockers, drawing everyone's attention. "Go on, do it." Jughead goaded. "You did it before, you can do it again."

"What is going on?" said a familiar voice.

It wasn't Veronica.

It was Betty.

Jughead's lips turned upward. "Hello Cooper."   
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call the chapter a double entendre if you will.
> 
> There are a lot of things going on and I want it to be as natural as it can be with the introductions of new characters which means more POVS. I'll get around to writing a POV from the characters I listed in the introductory, maybe not Reggie but we'll see.
> 
> What's you guys like about it? I personally think it's all over the place but that's just me.
> 
> We're going to get to the spicy bits maybe into the next chapter. I can't make any promises.
> 
> This felt sort of like filler but it was necessary to integrate newer pieces and I hope I could deliver. But all in all, Archie's a teenager who's fucked up more times than he can count and Jughead is just another one of those mistakes. I hope to dive into why if I don't forget.
> 
> Dress can be found here:
> 
> https://www.shopjaus.com/products/marilyn-dress-burgundy?variant=13967938355263
> 
> Cardigan;
> 
> https://m.shein.com/us/Waterfall-Collar-Asymmetrical-Hem-Coat-With-Belt-p-792994-cat-1735.html?scici=productDetail~~RecommendList~~RS_own,RJ_NoFaultTolerant~~You%20May%20Also%20Like~~ProductDetailYouMayAlsoLike,NewStyleYouMayAlsoLike~~0~~0
> 
> Vote and comment, it makes me smile especially when I know someone out there is enjoying themselves and that I was the source for that happiness even if it is for a brief moment. If I can provide an escape for you then I've done my job well.
> 
> Until next time blossoms.


	9. Evading Truths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty has problems, Jughead being one of them. 
> 
> ps. its a Betty chapter, feel free to skip if you'd like, especially since the next chapter is more varchie centered.

_"There's something happening here I hope you feel what I'm feeling too."_

_\- Girl Almighty, One Direction_

_— — — — — — — —_

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


" **HELLO** Cooper." Rang through her ears, chilling her to the very core.

They were words she's heard countless times before, in many different settings, but never the way Jughead Jones would utter her name. He said it like a prayer, a thing to be cherished and repeated the way it should be.

Betty unconsciously rubbed her thighs together.

She cleared her throat and said, "Would you explain why you're pinned to wall by the co-captain of the football team?"

"Me and Andrews here were having a nice little chat, when he decided to take out his anger."

"Well this wouldn't have happened if you just shut your mouth about Vero—"

"Veronica?" Betty dug her fingers into her palms. "Why are you talking about Veronica?" She didn't let him answer. "Whatever happened at the dance was a one time thing, you have no claim over her—over anyone. You're not her boyfriend, she's not your girlfriend. Learn to let things go."

Jughead's brows rose as he gave her a half smile. "Is that what it's about? I told you we were just friends, like brother and sister. No need to be so defensive _Arch_."

Archie tightened his grip on the leather jacket, clearly set off by his choice of words.

"Oh that's enough." Betty stepped forward, wedging her body between the two boys who's egos are too big for their brains.

"You will be civilized," she hissed to Jughead. "And you will learn your manners." She growled at Archie.

"We all have classes to attend, don't let it be a routine."

"Boys." She muttered underneath her breath as she stalked away, wiping her palms against her jeans, the blood smearing and mixing into the dark blue.

Betty heard the heavy footsteps follow after her, the hallway starting back up into chatter as her heart thumped in her boots.

_His_ hand gripped her wrist gently and pulled her into the janitors closet.

"You know what this is about." Were the opening words out of the boy's tempting lips.

Betty tucked her hands against her sides, head down, blonde hair spilling across her chest. "What is there to talk about?"

Jughead bit down on his lip, exasperated, confused. Betty looked away blushing. "How is this going to work out _Nancy Drew_?"

She fixed her eyes onto the shelf behind him. "I'll be the girl next door and you'll be the boy I'm forbidden to ever _love_. Is that cliché enough?"

The word _love_ hit home, imbedded itself deep into his heart. "Is that what you want? Love?"

She didn't answer.

Jughead pulled her arms from her sides, thumbs rubbing against her delicate wrists. "Answer me Cooper." His voice was huskier, dark as his hair.

Betty took an involuntary step back.

He stepped forward.

They continued this dangerous dance of avoidance until Betty hit the shelf behind her.

She averted her gaze from the all seeing green that stared holes into her. "Look at me."

She gulped, swallowing down her nerves. Betty met his stare with her curious blues and watched as he parted his mouth slightly, as if he were breathless by the sight before him.

"Beautiful," he murmured, thumb coming up to caress her cheek. "So damn beautiful."

"You're a liar."

Jughead leaned down, nose brushing against the nape of her neck. "Am I?" His breath hit her neck, heating her body through. "Why am I a liar?"

"I don't know," she bit out. "Why are you seducing me in a closet?"

"Touché," he answered softly.

His hands retreated from her waist, tucking them straight into the tight black jeans he wore frequently. Betty missed the contact almost immediately, but it was for the best. She certainly didn't want to go to a class looking like she had her world rocked. Hard.

"So..." It was his turn to look away, cheeks flushed. "What do we do now?"

Betty didn't know how to answer that. "It's not anything different now is it? You're going to school here and so am I. What else is there to do?"

She knew that Jughead would know what she meant by the way he tensed imperceptibly.

"Your mom would have my head."

"Why is it so bad that she knows?"

"That's her secret to tell, _Elizabeth_."

She's had enough. " _Oh fuck you_." Betty growled, the words harsh and unforgiving to her throat. "You always tell me you knew my mother and then you don't tell me anything about my mother, who is the direct opposite of _your_ kind. Just when I thought I'd know a little more about her you divert it away. Tell me, do I look like some fragile doll to you?" Jughead opened his mouth, no doubt to say something filthy. "Don't answer that. What is so bad about her past that I can't know?"

Jughead tilted his head, strands of his hair falling over his eye, looking at her with a heated glance. "With that attitude, you should ask her yourself."

"She's not even around!" Betty shouted. "My mother isn't even home for most of the day and when she is, she's drinking herself dry. In that state, her words are slurred and half of the time she doesn't even know where she is. I don't think I have the right to ask her because she already looks like she's going to pass out any minute."

Weirdly, it felt good to let all of that out.

"The answer's staring you in the face _Cooper_." Jughead uttered cryptically. "You're just too blind to see it. Enjoy your day."

He opened the closet door, leaving her breathing heavily and wondering what the hell just happened.   
  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  
  


**JUGHEAD** will admit that after the heated closet encounter with Betty Cooper, it only made him more interested in the girl next door.

Sure he's fooled around before, with both Northsiders and Southsiders alike, but none of them were ever Elizabeth Cooper.

"You really made a club for us to meet up during school hours?" said Antoinette.

Jughead knew that Antoinette preferred it when people called her Toni, but where was the fun in that? When someone wants you do something a certain way it only makes you want to do the exact opposite.

"Why not?" Jughead inquired, pouting mockingly. "There's privilege to be taken advantage of. They think this is a club about discussing some dead card game. Honestly, Principle Weatherbee is probably leaping with joy that we're all stuck in one room. Not to mention the fact that almost everyone wants us stripped of our jackets."

Jughead propped his feet up onto the clear wooden desk. "Besides, we need more spots to meet up with everyone splitting off. The Southside' in disarray with major dealers packing and moving shop. This is the perfect time to shut down the drug trade, at least temporarily."

"That's idealistic," said Sweet Pea. "Nothing stays gone forever. There's always going to be the junkie that'll start cooking up their own candy in their backyard. The next thing you know it's on the streets. What's the point?"

"With people vacating the Southside couldn't we just claim territory?" asked Fangs, chewing on a piece of licorice. "It's not like Malachi's going to miss it."

"That's how you get enemies you dipshits." Toni cut in. "Besides, Jones is right. We have a chance to clean up our side, why not take it?"

"Thank you for agreeing with me _Antoinette_." Toni grimaced but said nothing. She was used to it by now. "Many say that the Ghoulies are down in supplies, I'd say it's time to flush them out."

"We jumping em' or are we settlin' it like men?" said some kid Jughead can't be asked to remember.

Toni cleared her throat, chorused by several others.

" _And_ women."

Jughead grinned. "How about a little of both?"   
  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


**BETTY** didn't know why she came here, why she found herself in the Southside, fist raised to knock on the trailer door.

After school had ended she'd seen Archie talk to Veronica, eyes lingering far too long to be friendly as he headed off to football practice. The raven-haired girl and said nothing but nodded her head, textbooks gathered in her arms as she went to other way. Whatever was going on between the two of them was far too confusing to be labeled anything at this stage.

Betty sucked in another breath.

_You can do this Cooper. Knock and wait. If he doesn't open the door, leave and pretend this never happened._

Just as she was about to knock, the door swung open.

It had to be illegal to look that hot.

Jughead's inky hair was ruffled and kissed into curls, a few of them falling across his forehead as the leather jacket hugged his arms. The all black ensemble left nothing to the imagination and Betty would've blushed if she didn't see the expression on his face.

"Cooper." There it was again. Those two syllables dancing on his tongue said so smoothly and erotically. "What are you doing here?"

Betty fiddled with her fingers, the conservative pink dress she wore during the day suddenly very inappropriate in this part of time. "I—I wanted to apologize for—"

Jughead's face softened, fiddling with something silver between those talented fingers of his. "Why are you sorry?"

"I let out a lot of baggage onto you and I—oh I don't know. I felt bad pressuring you into telling me something I'm not even sure I want to know."

"Can we talk about this later?" He asked suddenly.

Betty took a step back. "Am I interrupting something?"

Jughead seemed to hesitate before sighing. "The Southside's a mess right now and I don't think you want to be in the crosshairs." He placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Go home Betty, I'll call you."

She crossed her arms, foot planted against the chipped wood. "The last time you said that you didn't."

"What do you want to do then? The dress you're wearing is a bold— _distracting_ target."

"You have a spare change of clothes?"

The corner of his mouth tilted up. "No."   
  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


" **WHY** is the Northsider here?"

Betty pursed her lips at the statement, the pink dress standing out amongst the sea of black.

Jughead almost laughed at the exchange. Of course that would bother Sweet Pea. Not the fact that they were going into enemy territory, but why Betty was here.

"Because I feel like it." He replied aloof. "Let's get down to business." The tone left no room for argument. "Malachi's going to be leaving the school once it's dark. Destroy whatever is made in the basement and light it up. Malachi will meet up with whatever is left of his gang and we act from there."

They split up into two different parties and waited for the sun to set.

Sure they could've met up just as it happened but he needed all of them to be alert and know exactly what to do without forgetting.

"The is really what you do?" Betty said after a while, her eyes trained on part of a wall in his trailer.

"I know what a hard life," he joked.

"It is." Her tone wasn't mocking, it was serious. "How could you do it everyday?"

"Because I know how to live like this _Betts_. We don't have houses or comfortable beds to sleep in. We fight for what's ours because it's the only way we can survive, it makes us appreciate what we have and who we find."

She looked at him then, those blue eyes charged with something he couldn't quite place.

Jughead settled a hand on her knee.

Her eyes flicked towards it then back up to his face. "I should go."

"Stay." He barely whispered, his grip burning through her like a brand. " _Stay_."

Betty's heart beat loudly in her ears. The broken, desperate wanting of his tone undid her in the end.

She swung her leg to the other side of him, settling herself into his lap, hands framing his cheeks. This was already something different than before.

When they'd be alone, it was passionate sure, but it was nothing but straightforward. This felt like something tentative, like they were going to take their time pulling each string until the other begs.

Betty leaned down, lips hovering over his. "Are you sure you want to lead a gang with a sex addled mind?"

"Are you sure you want to walk away unsatisfied?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is mostly centered on Betty and why she is the way she is and it also gives us more perspective on the other characters. Essentially, it's a Bughead chapter with hints at what's going on between Archie and Veronica from an outside perspective. I think next chapter is where everything changes but I could be wrong. You never know. ;)
> 
> As you're soon guessing, almost everyone in this book has a bitchy and bold side and a soft and caring one, which is how real people are. Sometimes you have no idea which version of your best friend you could get and I think I did that justice.
> 
> As I continue to write more here, my notes at the end of each chapter gets longer, but I feel the need to explain what goes through my mind when I write and I hope it interests you..?
> 
> Also, curious, am I torturing you with the show of Bughead instead of Varchie?
> 
> And I'll admit, writing Bughead gave me butterflies and I got me so giddy. There's just something beautiful about writing tension, especially sexual tension. I don't know why but it gave me the feels even though it was my own writing. Maybe it was because I like reading my stuff out loud and it just resonated with me. Didn't feel like writing the whole scene out but you can guess what happened by descriptors. Besides, I feel like that should be reserved for Varchie when it comes around.
> 
> Gang politics. Never thought I'd say that. I'm not one of those readers who like the mafia-gang type shit, but it's fun to see and write how an organization would work with many people involved and their different opinions. I also didn't want to go off the rails like the show did. A drag race, seriously?
> 
> Most of this word count is probably from this note, but who gives a shit?
> 
> If you haven't noticed before, I love flowers with a passion and are just pretty. Especially cherry blossoms, they are common where I live and are just beautiful up close. Hence the nickname.
> 
> Until next time, blossoms.


	10. Hinted Directions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica's got a lot to think of. 
> 
> So does Archie.

_"I, I want you_   
_I, I don't_   
_I question myself all the time, asking why."_

_\- SHE DON'T LOVE ME, ZAYN_

_— — — — — — — —_

  
  
  
  
  


**STUDY**.

All he had to do was study the notes, understand it and make sure it stuck in his head. That's all he had to do. What he didn't have to do was flirt himself into oblivion.

Archie's hair was damp as he ran into Mrs. Mendes' classroom in a white t-shirt and jeans. The letterman jacket draped over his arm as his book bag swung loosely across his shoulder.

Veronica was sat down at a desk, headphones in as she went over her class notes for the day.

"Staring is rude you know."

Archie smiled nervously. "Sorry. I didn't know whether to interrupt or not."

"It's your grade." She replied, still flipping through her papers. "You're the one benefiting from this."

"And you're not?"

"Sure, you look like an idiot who doesn't know what he's doing, but that only lasts so long."

"It's only been two days."

"Yes, and you weren't there for one of them." Fair point. "Now stop wasting my time and sit your ass down."

He didn't need to be told twice.

He just needed to pass then she can be rid of him like he thought she'd do before.

Veronica pivoted towards him, the chair screeching loudly in the silent classroom. She stood up and walked around his desk, like a vulture circling its prey.

_Oh._

Now he gets what Jughead told him.

He guessed that Veronica Lodge could be dominant and scary if she wanted to, instead of that front of being harmless.

"You remember how equations work, the variables and coefficients?"

He nodded.

"Well this is no different, Polynomials are just complex with many different variables that make it hard to understand at the first glance." He nodded again, even though he had no fucking clue about what was going on. "But as long as you isolate each variable by simplifying the equation down it's easy to understand once you get the hang of it."

Veronica gestures towards the worksheet. "What's the first problem?"

And so it began.

Veronica hovering over his shoulder finger poised to strike every time he did something wrong, when she was sure that he got the hang of it she stopped and went back to her own work. The sound of her pen scratching against paper took root in his brain.

Archie looked out of the corner of his eye.

She was bent over her textbook, lip caught between her teeth as her brows furrowed. Like the horny teenager he is, Archie found it hot.

"Staring is rude you know." She said, repeating the same words she said before but without the usual bite. It sounded soft, airy, _innocent_.

"Well I'm done anyway." His words were breathless, tight, _appreciative_.

Veronica settled down her pen, the spectacles he hadn't noticed her wearing, and held out a hand.

Archie placed the paper in her awaiting delicate hand.

He watched as Veronica surveyed it with sharp brown coffee like eyes. After an uncomfortable amount of silence passed, "Good."

The word was terse and rather growling than the smooth innocent wave he heard.

"Is that...it?" He asked hesitantly.

"That was the agreement." She immediately started to pack up her belongings. "I tutor you until you get something right and then I get to leave."

Veronica pulled out a stack of papers clipped together and dropped them in front of him. "Those are the notes for today's class, if you're able to understand the lesson tomorrow than these sessions can be limited to once a week. If not, which I really hope isn't the case, we both have to get comfortable with these sessions."

Veronica stood, the edge of her cardigan draping off her right shoulder, showing off the smooth layer of caramel skin of her collarbone. He wondered what she'd sound like if he dragged his teeth across her collarbone. Wondered if she'd beg or ask for more.

Archie looked away quickly, cheeks tinting as he realized who was standing in front of him.

Veronica did not miss the look as she said, " _Adiós pendejo._ "   
  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


" **ARE** we going out tonight?" Katy said into the phone, looking down at her red manicured nails. "Or is it another emergency?"

"I wouldn't say that," Veronica replied. "There's just a lot going on and I don't think I want to drag my ass all the way down to _The Raving Eye_."

Katy pushed up from her red loveseat, feet dragging across her apartment. "Will the good old fashioned whisky in a bottle be alright?" She opened the alcohol cabinet and grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniel's at the back of the cabinet.

Veronica let out a hum of approval.

"Alright open your door, I'll be up in a minute."

Katy hung up the call and instantly called Nick.

"This better be important. It's 6:00 on a school night."

"Oh shut your mouth gramps. We've got a problem with the letterman."

Katy heard Nick shuffle off of a chair, feet rather loud as she heard him throw on a pair of shoes. "What he'd do this time?"

Katy pulled on a pair of shoes of her own.

"No clue but it apparently requires a bottle of Jack Daniel's."

"That's not good."

"Since when is underage alcohol consumption ever good?"   
  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


**THAT's** how they all ended up on the beige carpeted floor, the bottle and glasses beside them as they stared up at the ceiling.

"Do you think everyone hates us?" Nick asked out of nowhere.

"Because we're outsiders?" Katy supplied.

"Or because we're rich?" Veronica inquired.

"That and everything in between."

"They're probably just jealous." Veronica said offhandedly, fingers tapping against her glass. "Townsfolk don't see anything besides the walls they live in. We've seen the city, witnessed what it's like in Times Square, and have seen plays on Broadway. We've lived what they want and we ended up here anyway."

"If only they knew." Katy said, taking a long swig of the whisky in her cup.

"If only they knew," Veronica said a tad bit more miserably.

"Care to explain why we're getting drunk at 6:00?"

Veronica blew out a deep breath. "A lot's been going on and the tutoring sessions with him have been bearable to say the least—"

"When you're both stealing glances from one another." Katy said, pointedly giving her a look.

"That's part of it but—"

"You don't want to give in." Guessed Nick.

"Am I that predictable?"

"When you want to be."

"How has my life become this?"

"What pining against a boy?" Katy asked amusedly, giggles bubbling into a state of drunkenness. 

"Nah. It's definitely being popular now." Nick slurred, cup held high as he grinned wide. "Everyone wants a piece of the mysterious Veronica Lodge."

They all bursted out laughing, everything was nonsensical in this moment. But they had this joy, this freeness of being unstoppable.

Who knew it'd only take half a bottle a whisky.   
  
  
  
  
  


•  
  
  
  
  


**POLYNOMIALS**. Why was that a fucking thing?

When is he ever going to use that in his career as a professional athlete? When was he going to combine and isolate variables until they're simplified? Nowhere. Sure it's to measure your level of comprehension, but learning these things when he could be learning about important life lessons like understanding how taxes work was exhausting. When did he need to solve a problem like _4(12a²b-9ab-15ab²)_ anywhere?

Maybe if he went into something computer related, but that wasn't him. Archie wanted to be active, live life to fullest, not be stuck at a desk job he'd hate for the rest of his life. Sure it was good to know what you want to do in this stage of your life, but why so early? Why decide your career when you're fourteen to sixteen and are just experiencing what it's like to become your own person?

Now it's gotten all philosophical and sort of political, this was supposed to be about studying not about his ever going rant about what he should learn.

Friday was a day that at least everyone looked forward to. It was the calm before the storm as the hectic weekend parties started up. Parties he hasn't been to in a little over a month. He wouldn't be going to any anytime soon. Not with the situation he's gotten himself into.

Sure, he's got pent up sexual frustration but he didn't need to satisfy himself for a brief moment. Archie wasn't sure if the other guys would let him because of the stupid bet.

That fucking bet.

Life could've gone back to normal if he didn't take that offer. If he wasn't so damned cocky about seducing every girl he came into contact with. If he wasn't so full of himself.

Veronica Lodge had seeped through those cracks in his ego and had brought him down to his knees like a courtier bowing before their queen. 

Speaking of raven-heads, Jughead had relented on his taunts against Archie, but he hadn't stopped altogether. Which is something Archie _can_ deal with.

Almost everyone he'd been friends with were scarce.

Betty was most likely avoiding him.

Reggie was probably still holding that grudge of moving on after the bet Archie had given him.

Cheryl was as good as gone despite her status around the school.

All he really had was Veronica to lean on.

Well, barely.

When pre-call had filtered out, she hadn't said a word as she handed him another note without a word, strutting down the hall in that baby blue dress of hers. The sleeves billowing out like rushing water, the skirts hiking up ever so slightly, her dark hair falling in ringlets with each step as light filtered in. She looked like a water goddess, pure and untouched. Powerful and unyielding.

Where were these thoughts when he needed to pass his English class?

Archie shrugged off the feeling he could only describe as whipped and smitten, in favor for reading the folded up note she'd pressed between his fingers.

It was a lilac colored paper, light and bright.

_Math is for the analytical_   
_This game we're playing is cynical_   
_You're not giving in_   
_So why don't we just play until the end_   
_With our cards laid out in the wind_   
_Care to resume?_

Song lyrics.

These were song lyrics. Not the typical, _if you're late it's over note_. It was an invitation of sorts.

Archie smiled.   
  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  


**ANOTHER** study session over.

Veronica packed up her books and stuck them into her tote, heeled feet already clicking their way to the door when Archie slipped out before her. Not before dropping a note into her hand.

_I accept your invitation_   
_Don't regret your decision_   
_For your boldness is quite intoxicating_   
_Can't help but wonder why_   
_Time to click start for this game's going back_   
_Back, back to the beginning_   
_Don't let it end with broken hearts_   
_For I fear you have stolen mine_   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we're back to normal, but no so normal with the double update. I wanted these two chapters done at the same time because I wouldn't want anyone feeling disappointed from the lack of Varchie in the previous one because I did focus on Bughead for quite a bit.
> 
> Varchie content, yay! Well ish. Veronica's walls are up and they aren't going to be let down so easily by a few touches and glances.
> 
> I'll be honest, I found this really hard to write in one go like I did with the previous chapter. It was very weird cause I know what I want to happen but the words aren't coming out you know? Especially since these are the mains—I don't know it's just weird how certain chapters are a breeze to get through and some aren't. It was very weird cause I really wanted to write but then again I didn't. It's a very weird process in my mind.
> 
> That math lesson—oof. I had to learn how to explain and understand pre-calc in this book because I don't like things being inaccurate, even though it is a senior class from where I am. I hope I did alright even though I had no fucking clue about what was going on and partially understand as much as Archie right now.
> 
> The Raving Eye thing was from the show and I physically had to go through season 1 to find out the club name, because again, perfectionist.
> 
> I like building on relationships and friendships because I think it gives a good dynamic when something happens. You want that person, your ride or die when shit happens.
> 
> Dress can be found here:
> 
> https://www.ivrose.com/product/ruched_lantern_sleeve_solid_bodycon_dress/c928e23a-c63b-4572-b18f-ccba4736521a.html
> 
> You guys like the song lyrics? They came to me on the fly and I'm quite happy with them. There might be more in future 😉. The good part starts now.
> 
> Until next time blossoms.


	11. The Party Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Act 3 
> 
> "Love is heavy and light, bright and dark, hot and cold, sick and healthy, asleep and awake- its everything except what it is!"
> 
> — Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare

_"Gets into parties without invitations_   
_How could you ever turn her down?"_

_\- Carolina, by Harry Styles_

— — — — — — — —

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**SATURDAY**.

A peaceful day in theory, but so much more worse when you had problems.

Archie's phone had been blowing up for the past hour with invitations to many parties happening.

One was from Reggie inviting him to the underground bar below pops, The Speakeasy.

One was from Ginger, inviting him to the Raving Eye.

The last one he didn't expect.

One was from Cheryl, inviting him to Thornhill. How had she managed that?

Now that Archie thought about it, Cheryl had been scarce these days. Perhaps she had been repairing her family relationships. He really wanted to think that. But the headstrong Cheryl Archie knew would never, _never_ in a million years, be civil with her mother even if it meant being on good terms.

So, he texted.

_Do I even want to know?_

He'd waited a full minute before she was able to respond.

_Mother dearest is out of town._   
_Nana Rose is in charge and you know she can never say no_

_When?_

_Party starts at 8_

Archie supposed it could've been worse. If Penelope and Clifford Blossom were gone, it meant a peaceful weekend after all.

_I'll see u there_

Archie tossed his phone aside and ran his hands down his face.

He thought of texting Veronica but then thought better of it. The game they started on Friday would happen on school grounds, it had to stay there. Taking it outside of those terms made things all the more messy.

Temptation won in the end.   
  
  
  
  
  


•  
  
  
  
  
  


**VERONICA'S** phone buzzed against her vanity.

_This may sound foreign_   
_But there's a party up the road_   
_It's only formal if I ask_   
_And only if you will_   
_Would you like to join me at Thornhill?_

Already an invitation?

Veronica's fingers hovered above her keyboard before she started to type.

_A bit needy don't you think?_   
_But if you're going to sink_   
_I'd like to be there if there's drinks_

She received another message within seconds.

_An offer you won't regret_   
_Be there at eight_   
_Wear the dress while you wait_

_You're playing a dangerous game_   
_Remember who's in control Andrews_

_Oh I do Lodge n game's only starting_

Veronica grinned at her phone.

_You have no idea what game I'm playing_   
  
  
  
  
  


•  
  
  
  
  
  


**THORNHILL**. The name of the Blossom family's mansion. The house where parties were the craziest, and the most hookups start. Especially around the holidays.

It made sense to throw one now when Halloween was approaching fast. But never to attend one. To attend a Blossom party meant that you were looking for something, maybe nothing specific, but it you'd find it by the end of the night.

Veronica had to be an idiot to accept the invitation, to further the game she started, but it had already gotten addicting. So much so, she'd called her mom for the first time in years for the custom dress and many more she'd left in New York.

"Mija?" Hermione's voice said in her ears. "Are you alright?"

Veronica laughed softly. "No, no, mama. Just confused."

Hermione let out a noncommittal "hmm," as if understanding exactly what, but not bothering to confirm.

"Do you still have the box?"

Veronica could sense her mother's smile. "Of course. Would you like me to send it out?" Veronica let out a hum of confirmation. "I can get it there in two hours, anything else?"

"The party box," she said with a grin.

"Is it one of those years?"

"No," Veronica replied coyly. "It's just a dress year."

The sound of a pen scribbling filled her ears. "Mama?"

"One second," Hermione replied, the line going silent for a few seconds too long. "Anything else you'd like?"

"No," she said, fidgeting with her hair. "I'll pick up what I need when I visit in the winter."

A beat of silence and then, "You're visiting in the winter?"

"Yes," Veronica confirmed. "Unless you don't want me to..?"

"No, no. I'm just surprised. You usually don't visit until the summer months, what made you change your mind?"

"Since it's senior year I thought it'd be nice to catch up before the college talk took over."

"Still set on Harvard?"

Veronica hummed. "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"I thought you'd change your mind from being a lawyer."

"Well that's what I want, _Hermione_. I don't want to be some corporate boss like Hermosa, nor do I want to be involved in the fashion scene."

"But you have the qualities to do both."

"I don't want to do both." She almost shouted down the phone. "I want my own path, I want to prove that I can do something on my own without either of you."

"I'll see you in two hours Veronica."

Wait what—?   
  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  
  


**JUGHEAD** hoped that everything would go just a bit smoother, but life doesn't really work out that way. The clandestine meeting with Betty had left him distracted, and it's almost cost him a lot. Thankfully, he was able to reign everything in before it all went to shit.

"I don't want my Serpent King be distracted by some Northside blondie who's done nothing but wave her privilege around," Sweet Pea had spat. "Get your head on straight, another slip up like that is going to get all of us killed. We were almost caught by Malachi's goons, and you are so god damned lucky that they haven't figured out it was us that messed with their supply."

He'd stormed off without another word, fists clenched.

"You know he's right Jones." Toni said. "That slip up would've caused a gang war, and we can't afford to have one."

Jughead said nothing as he leaned back against the bar counter. Then, "At least we got it done," he said in an empty tone.

"But at what cost?"

"My sanity."

"This isn't a joke Jones."

"And that wasn't a joke," he rebutted tiredly. "This gang—this world even, is way too much to handle these days."

"You know that you can always step down."

"And put the pressure onto someone else's shoulders? No way. I'll take the brunt of it as of now, but when June comes around? Something's going to be different and I can feel it."   
  
  
  
  
  


•   
  
  
  
  
  


**SIX**. It was six and she'd called her mom when it was four. Two hours were up and here she was pacing in the lobby of the Pembrooke.

The sound of car— _limousine_ tires coming to a stop filled her ears.

Veronica immediately stopped pacing and clasped her hands in front of her, spine straightening as she pasted a pleasant smile on her lips as Hermione Lodge put a heeled foot onto the pavement.

"Mom."

"Veronica." Hermione responded tersely, but not unkindly. "How have you been?"

"As good as anyone can be in their senior year."

Hermione took Veronica by the elbow, arm entwining with hers and leaned in close like two gossiping girls. "We have lots to discuss."

"What is there to discuss?"

"Your future, how you've been, and why you're trying so hard for someone you're not with."

"One, that's already settled. Two, I've been well. Three, what person?"

"That is the question isn't it Ronnie?"

Veronica went quiet as she guided her mom to the elevator.

Hermione caught onto her silence and instead asked, "How's Katy and Nick been?"

"As chaotic as they can be. Without me around they'd be sleeping in night clubs."

Hermione raised a brow. "Before you left, I'd thought you'd be the one that would be dragged out."

"Well things change." They stepped through, Veronica's finger pressing onto the "two" button. "Sometimes for the better."

"How have your studies been?" She asked, completely ignoring Veronica's statement.

"Straight A's, not that it's an accomplishment."

"Of course it is _mija_." There it was, that fond voice again. "You're standing alone, being your own person. It's something I've never been able to do before I met your father. Remember your ambitions and if things change along the way, adapt."

They'd arrived to Veronica's room shortly after as expected, but unexpectedly, there was Nick and Katy lounging on her couch with a bottle of rum between the two of them.

"Veronica," Katy slurred happily. "Mrs. Lodge, how are you?"

Veronica surged forward to cap off the alcohol bottle and returned it to the cabinet.

"Don't mind her Hermione," Nick cut in smoothly. "She's had too much to drink."

"Why are you drinking at six in the afternoon?"

"There's happy hour somewhere." Katy cut in cheerfully.

"Seriously," Veronica said. "Did something happen?"

"Take a guess," he said as the shorter haired girl rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. "Would she do this?"

"Is the long distance thing not working?"

Nick let out a sigh of relief. "Can you deal with her then?"

Veronica walked over to her kitchen, filling up a glass of water, pushing it into Katy's hand. "Sober up. You shouldn't be dealing with your problems with alcohol, it isn't healthy."

"Neither is pining," Katy spat, hurtfully, words clearly aiming to hurt. They didn't land. "But it's not like you do that either."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," and forced the cup of water to her lips. "Nick make sure she gets to her room in one piece."

Nick gently guided Katy by the arm and towards the door whilst whispering, "He's not worth it anyway. If he can break up with you over the phone then what type of guy is he?"

"A douchebag."

Hermione waited until the two of them were out the door before clasping her hands in front of her, actions similar to how Veronica stood earlier and was holding a black suede box in her hands. "I'm assuming you need this."   
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to think that I each chapter I write is it's own individual story that someone should enjoy. Whether it'd be the start of something new, or the drama that takes place. I want something cohesive to follow in one chapter because I switch through so many POVS. If that makes any sense what so ever.
> 
> Veronica's got issues with her parents, but when is hat not a thing? This is a bit more, healthier? I'd like to say instead of the show. Her problems are justified and there isn't really any nefarious deeds going around like buying property illegally or any shit like that. It's just how they don't support her career choices and how distant she is with them.
> 
> Also, things are slowly heating up. I think chapter thirteen is where everything goes down. I don't know yet, I haven't fully planned that out yet.
> 
> There's nothing really to add to this chapter, so this note is going to be a short one. It's filler, just something to fill the void.
> 
> Also, this weird writing schedule, is going to be weird for new and old readers because I write when I feel inspired and when I want to. When I don't, it's like I'm trudging along trying to get something done. I don't want my work to be some task to complete like homework, I want this to be my safe haven and I want to enjoy every minute of it. So sorry that the schedule is off when sometimes I update two days or even two weeks later.
> 
> Until next time blossoms.


End file.
